


Worst Case Scenario

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, First Date, Fluff, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, cas, cas x reader, castiel - Freeform, spn fanfic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie
Summary: Cas and the reader go on a first date, and both of them are incredibly nervous about what to expect.





	Worst Case Scenario

Y/N stood in front of her mirror, fiddling with the third dress she had tried on in as many minutes, unsure if it was appropriate attire for what she was about to do or not. She glanced over to her open and overflowing dresser drawers where her eyes landed on the familiar worn denim and trusty flannel she had come to depend on. She walked over to sort through it when she heard a knock on her door. “Come in!”

The door opened, and Sam popped his head in, “Hey, are you ready?” Y/N groaned and shook her head. Sam moved the rest of the way into her room and shut the door behind him, “What’s wrong?”

Y/N gestured at what she was wearing and sighed, “I don’t know what to wear. I don’t know what’s appropriate for something like this. I mean, really?” She sighed again, and Sam smiled as he sat down on the bed.

“You look beautiful, Y/N!” He glanced at the flannel she had clutched in her hand, “You weren’t planning on changing into that, were you?”

Y/N glared, “Why? What’s wrong with it?”

Sam made a face and tilted his head, “I mean…you wear that hunting. It’s not really date night attire, you know? What you’re wearing is fine.”

Y/N tossed the shirt back into the drawer and sat down with a huff next to Sam, “Maybe this isn’t such a great idea. Hunters don’t date, Sam. It never ends well, and you know it. I mean, no offense, but you don’t have the best track record.”

Sam smiled sadly and shrugged, “Technically only one hunter is involved.” Y/N rolled her eyes, but remained silent. “Do you like him?”

She glanced at Sam from the corner of her eye as she fiddled nervously with the hem of her dress, “Yea, I mean…of course I do. It’s just…I don’t know, Sam. When is anything ever simple for us?”

Sam laughed, “I’ve forgotten what simple feels like. But seriously, Y/N… **what’s the worst that could happen?”**

**“Humiliation, embarrassment, fire, explosions, tears, nudity, and death.”**

Sam raised his eyebrows, “What kind of dates have you been on?”

Y/N frowned, “Not good ones.”

Sam chuckled and patted her on the back, “LIsten kiddo, it’s going to be fine. It’s just a date, and between you and me…I think you’ve got a chance at something simple, something normal. Well, at least as normal as we can get.” Sam stood and held his hand out to Y/N, “Now come on, or you’re going to be late.”

Y/N took his hand and stood, then cast  a nervous glance to the mirror, “Okay…let’s go.”

* * *

Cas paced back and forth in the library, his trench coat swishing loudly in the quiet room. Dean was bent over one of the tables, a book spread open in front of him and a beer in his hand. He kept looking up at Cas with more and more irritation each time Cas made another round of the room.

“Cas! Dude, can you not?”

Cas paused, his hands hanging loosely at his sides, and looked at Dean, “Can I not what?”

Dean slammed his book shut and leaned back in his chair, “Quit pacing back and forth, man. You’re making me nervous. What’s your deal?”

Cas nervously rubbed his forehead, the motion unusual for the normally calm and collected angel, “It’s almost time.”

Dean looked down at his watch, “Ohhh…I see.” He watched Cas fidget nervously in place as he tried to keep from pacing back and forth. “Do you have a plan?”

Cas looked up at him sharply, “Why would I need a plan? I thought it just involved going out of the bunker.”

Dean laughed, “Well yea, you leave the bunker, but you have to actually go somewhere. Are you going to take her to dinner?”

Cas tilted his head, his eyes narrowed, “I do not eat, Dean.” Dean raised his eyebrows and Cas’s eyes widened, “But she does. I did not think of that. Yes, I could take her to dinner.”

Dean smirked and pulled a sheet of paper off of the legal pad he’d been taking notes on, “Take her here, it’s pretty good. Not too fancy, but not diner food either.” He scribbled down the name of a restaurant, then looked back up at Cas, “Did you have anything else in mind other than just leaving the bunker?”

Cas nodded slightly, “There is a field.”

Dean waited a moment to see if Cas had anything else to add, then sighed, “A field? Is that it?”

Cas nodded again, “It is a very nice field.”

Dean opened his mouth to respond, then shut it with a shake of his head. He looked at Cas for a moment, then stood and walked over to him. Dean handed Cas the note he’d scribbled, then glanced down at Cas’s tie.

“I know I’m going to regret asking this…but why is your tie backwards? How does that even happen, man?” Cas looked down and sighed, then pulled the tie over his head. Dean took it from him and untied it, “If you’re gonna wear one of these, you should make sure it’s tied right.” Dean threw it around Cas’s neck and began knotting it. Cas’s eyebrows were furrowed in concern as he watched Dean fix the knot and then straighten it. “There. That should do it. Although I don’t understand why you won’t just get regular clothes instead of wearing these dress clothes all the time.”

“Maybe this is a mistake.”

“Dude, your clothes are fine, it was just a suggestion-”

“No, I meant this…date. It has become painfully clear that I do not know how to do things like this. She would be better off going with someone else.”

Dean crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Cas, “Bullshit, man. Do you think she would have said yes to this if she didn’t want to?” Cas shook his head. “You’re right, she wouldn’t. She doesn’t do anything she doesn’t want to do.” Dean clapped Cas on the shoulder and smiled, “You’re just nervous. I’m guessing angels don’t really go on dates too often, huh?”

“No, we do not.”

Dean squeezed Cas’s shoulder as he looked past him, “Well buddy, you’re about to. I think she’s ready to go.”

* * *

Dinner had gone well, the restaurant Dean suggested had been perfect for a first date, and Cas had decided that it was time to take Y/N to the field he had mentioned to Dean. It wasn’t so much of a field as it was a hidden meadow, but Cas figured the terminology didn’t matter as much as the sentiment.

As they walked quietly back to Cas’s truck, he kept sneaking glances at her and couldn’t help but admire how beautiful she truly was. Although he was no longer human, being one had taught him a lot more than thousands of years of observing humanity, and Y/N…she simply could not be categorized now matter how hard he tried.

She looked radiant in her dress, and Cas loved the way the hem flipped up and swirled as she walked, the movement reminding him of clouds as they drifted across the sky. She was all soft curves and smooth skin, and Cas had decided long ago that if given the opportunity he could spend all day counting the freckles that were dusted across her shoulders and the bridge of her nose. She looked almost fragile, but Cas knew better; despite how delicate she looked, she was strong and seemingly indestructible. Cas had known humans with strong resolve, the Winchesters included, but Y/N had surpassed any expectations Cas could have had. Love was still a somewhat foreign concept to him, although he knew how he felt about the Winchesters and Charlie, even how he felt about Meg towards the end, and the love he felt for Y/N was different. It was..freeing.

“Cas, were you listening to me?”

Cas looked over at Y/N, who was looking at him with her eyebrows raised, “I am sorry, I…I did not hear you.”

Y/N laughed, “Where do you go, Cas?”

Cas tilted his head, “I did not go anywhere. I have been right here the whole time.” Y/N smiled at him, and although he wasn’t sure why she found what he said humorous, he decided then that he would make her smile as often as he could.

“I asked you what the plan was now that we’re done with dinner.” They reached Cas’s truck and he opened the door for her, waited for her to climb in, then gently shut it behind her. She watched as he circled the front of the truck and slid into the driver seat.

“There is something I wanted to show you. It is not too far, so I believe by the time we arrive what I am hoping to observe will be there.” He cleared his throat nervously and looked at Y/N, “Is that okay, or would you rather go home?”

“I would love to see it!” She smiled at him again, and Cas nodded as he started the truck.

They traveled in comfortable silence for about fifteen minutes, and Y/N watched out the window while the radio played quietly in the background. Suddenly, the truck lurched and a loud clunking began to come from the hood as it slowed to a crawl. Cas sighed and pulled off to the side of the road, his eyebrows knitted together in concern.

“Stay here,” he said quietly to Y/N, then popped the hood and silently climbed out of the truck and walked around to the front. Cas disappeared as he lifted the hood up to investigate, and Y/N began picking at the skin around her thumbnail. She knew that Cas didn’t know much about cars, and it was taking everything she had not to get out and check to see what the problem was. During her stay at the bunker, Dean had begun to teach her about cars and how to fix the more common issues that came up. She didn’t want to make Cas feel like he couldn’t take care of it, but the longer she sat and waited, the antsier she became.

“Hey Cas, are you good? What’s wrong?”

There was a beat of silence, then Cas’s deep voice echoed from behind the hood, “It is fine. I am Googling what could be wrong. It should not take much longer.” Y/N bit her lip to keep from laughing as she pictured Cas squinting at the engine, then carefully searching Google for various engine parts and what the problem could be.

After a few more minutes, Y/N decided that it would probably be best if she put aside any fear of making Cas feel inferior and checked on him. She hopped down out of the truck and shut the door, and just as she took a step towards Cas she heard a loud rip. She closed her eyes to put off seeing the inevitable longer, then slowly looked over her shoulder. The bottom of her dress had caught in the door, and the dress had ripped from the hem to above her waist.

“Son of a bitch,” she muttered, the amount of time she’s spent with Dean showing as she glared down at what was left of her dress.

“Y/N, what is wrong?”

She sighed, “I tore my dress, Cas. You don’t happen to have any extra clothes in your truck, do you?”

The angel stepped around the truck and immediately averted his eyes as he realized how much of her body was actually showing, “No, I do not. Maybe we should call Dean…”

Y/N frowned, “But what about what you wanted to show me?”

Cas chanced looking at her, and if angels could blush he was sure that his face would be bright red as he found himself staring at her bare thigh.

“How far is it from here?”

 Cas tore his gaze from her leg and met her y/e/c staring at him expectantly. “It should only be about a ten minute walk from here.” Cas slipped off his trenchcoat and handed it to Y/N, “You can wear this.” He turned his back while she pulled off the ruined dress and buttoned the trench coat around her.

“Okay, all set!” Cas turned to look at her and couldn’t help but smile at how small she looked in the large coat and how the too long sleeves went past her hands.

She tossed her dress back into the truck and shut the door, “At least nothing caught fire or exploded,” she laughed. Cas tilted his head at her in confusion and they both jumped as the engine went from smoking to bursting into flames. “….How did that even happen?”

Cas shook his head, “Nothing I have googled could have prepared me for that. I certainly did not find anything about spontaneous engine fires.” Cas slammed the hood shut, “I do know about fire though, and I believe that if we starve it of oxygen, it should be fine.” He stood and watched it for a moment, and when the smoke finally seemed to dwindle, he nodded in satisfaction, “I believe we are safe. To be quite honest, I have never really liked this truck anyway.” He offered his arm to Y/N, “Are you ready?” Y/N nodded, and they left the truck on the side of the road, smoke still swirling lazily above the hood.

* * *

Cas stopped as they approached an old wrought-iron fence and unhooked the latch that kept the gate closed. He looked over his shoulder at Y/N and smiled, “I believe we have made it with time to spare. Close your eyes.”

Y/N raised her eyebrows at his sudden commanding tone, but closed her eyes without saying anything. She felt Cas slip his hand into hers, and it was rougher than she was expecting it to be. He slowly walked through the gate and she heard it clang shut behind her. He led her gradually through the soft grass, weaving back and forth carefully, and Y/N began to wonder where exactly he’d taken her. After a couple of minutes of being led blindly, Cas stopped and released Y/N’s hand.

“Okay, you may open your eyes.”

Y/N gasped as her eyes took in the scene in front of her. She was standing in the middle of an incredibly old cemetery, the stones so old and worn that she wasn’t sure she’d even be able to read the details on them. The entire cemetery was surrounded by ancient, large trees that were covered in moss, and the ground was nothing but soft grass and moss dotted with small purple flowers. The part that had made her gasp the most, however, were the thousands upon thousands of fireflies  that were lighting up the entire space. They had gotten there just in time to see them leave the ground and begin drifting up towards the trees.

“Cas….how did you find this place? I haven’t seen fireflies in years, and never this many.” Her voice was low, and Cas watched her stare around the cemetery, her eyes wide as she watched the phenomena in front of her.

“I just…felt it one day while on my way to the bunker, so I stopped to investigate. The timing could not have been more perfect, and I was just as surprised as you when I discovered them. They aren’t commonly found in the west, and although Kansas does have them, I have never myself seen this amount in one area. I know that where you are from you were used to seeing them and I thought you might enjoy it.”

Y/N was speechless as she watched the fireflies flit through the night sky, moving up towards the trees in their effort to find a mate. She’d been obsessed with them as a child, and she could feel the tears threatening to spill over from such a thoughtful observation. “Cas…it’s perfect.” They stood silently for several minutes, Y/N watching the fireflies and Cas watching Y/N. At some point, Y/N moved closer into Cas’s side and grasped his hand tightly.

“Thank you,” she whispered as the last of the fireflies landed in the trees. She turned to face Cas, her hand never leaving his.

“You are very welcome.” Cas stared down at her, and for the first time in a long time he felt like he was at home. Y/N leaned up and kissed him gently, her lips soft against his perpetually chapped ones, and Cas felt her smile against him. She pulled back and looked up at him, still smiling, and Cas couldn’t help but smile back, “I am sorry about your dress.”

Y/N laughed, “Don’t be. I rather enjoy this trench coat, so good luck getting it back.” She cast one last look at the receding lights in the trees and sighed happily, then looked back at Cas, “I guess we should probably call Dean to come rescue us, huh?”

Cas frowned, “He will not let this go, will he?”

Y/N kissed him again and winked, “Nah, probably not, Feathers. But I think the teasing is well worth it, don’t you?”

Cas smiled, and Y/N thought it might be one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen. She made a mental note to make Cas smile more. He nodded, “Yes. Very well worth it.”

Cas led the way back to the cemetery gate and thought that if he ever had a chance to make his own Heaven, it would be right here with Y/N, surrounded by fireflies.


End file.
